User talk:Alanna Banhoff
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Irina Umanskaya/I dont think I'm good at drwing da... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FH14 (Talk) 19:49, February 11, 2013 thanks sorry i got off of chat i had to knock out my sis....lets chat today or anytime and if u want to leave a message on my talkpage. anywho, das svedanya!-Irina ________________________________________________________________________________________________ : HALLO~! I DECIDED THAT I SHALL BE YOUR FRIIIIIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD- PhoxiesFair (talk) 23:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Irina Umanskaya (talk) 22:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC) lets chat noooooooooowwwwwwwwww hey Hun, hows it goin...CHAT NOW....I HAVE TO TELL U SOMETHING Alanna, hoy no me conectare al chat, es que me han castigado sin portail TT.TT solo me an dejado un momento xq tenia que hacer un trabajo, seguramente mañana tampoco me conecte :/ Princesa llama x finn (talk) 22:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) chat al final me dejan el ordenador hasta las 23:30 :3 pero como es fin de semana me dejan un rato mas Princesa llama x finn (talk) 21:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) conectate al chat conectate hoy al chat :3 estos ultimos dias no e podido conectarme ya se por el castigo o porque tuve un problema con el router y no tuve internet: (3 dias seguidos y ayer,lunes, sin internet TT.TT) bueno si puedes conectate hoy a las 23:00 Nos vemos!! :3 Princesa llama x finn (talk) 17:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Um, Privet and Hello...It's me, Alisa? >w< Um, Hello..can we be friends..my mama and daddy always talk about you and they are also friends with you..and guess what?! I'm having a baby brotttthe....or no!! mama told me not to spit it out...im screwed...please don't tell...pleassse.... ;^;Alisa Braginski (talk) 02:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) um, hey Alanna. I have to tell you something. I fixed the dna pad and time pad so i can make you alive again. oh da..im going to have another child...i see Alisa told you. uh, hi Alanna! go on the chat today! this time i controlled my anger and stuff. HOLI. HIAHIAHIA. Me estoy viendo Hetalia. Es ridículamente divertido xD Así daré historia más facil o3o (?) ¿Qué es eso de las cuatro tildes? En fin Winry the killer (talk) 17:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Will Of The Abyss FTW NO SALE Guarris ponte a Lumen fuuuuuu P.D: Soy Ali :3 Nyeh,I miss chu so much!Why isn't anyone on chat anymore?Did everything die after that whole COPPA thing? WHAT DID I MISS? HetareItalia (talk) 08:58, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Lena Lenny Alanny Alana AlannaIrina Umanskaya (talk) Meet me on the Archives chat! we need to have a Hetalian to Hetalian meeting. Bri will be on too. Damn sister...knew I shouldn't have left the computer open! Lena!!! SORRY FOR THE BAN!! MY SISTER WAS ON IT!! I WAS IN THE BATHROOM I TRY TO UNDO BUT MY LAPTOP FREAKING FROZE I HATE HER TO DEATH see u on Archives! Irina Umanskaya (talk) 15:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC)